clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:UTR Space Organistation
Hey, I just had a great idea! PASA is the parody of the US Space Guys, NASA! PASA is funded by the USA, so praticly, it's USA owned. Can't we have other space guys. Mostly, I want the UTR to have one, but also Dorkugal, East Pengolia, Geek Empire, and West Pengolia. Other nations can have their own organistation. Also, they won't be Governant owned, it'll will be owned by someone, but they will be funded by the Governant. This is a exception to Socialist or Communist nations, where they'll be Governant owned. This will result in other diplomactic problems with Chris. There can be some rivalry too; East Pengolia's worse rival will be either the USA or West Pengolia (or both). We also need name ideas; the name of the organistation, the name of the owner, the name of the astronauts, etc. I plan for NinjinianGalactic Empire12, and Hat Pop to be astronauts for the UTR. People like Kwiksilver or Explorer 767 can't be part of any new space exploration group, as they're part of PASA. Also we need to think about other things; what about the ISS parody, will we have space colonstation, etc. Since this forum topic has now been inactive, I am taking charge of the UTR space station, calling it UTOOSA! = Name Ideas = UTR Organistation * Terrian Outer Space Exploration and Research Team (TOSERT) -- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 17:12, 31 August 2009 (UTC) * Terrain Aeronautics Flight Navigation (TAFN) & Terrain National Space Centre (TSNC) -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 17:57, 31 August 2009 (UTC) :* United Terrain Office for Outer Space Activites (UTOOSA) -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 18:00, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Owner Astronauts * Galactic Empire12, Hat Pop, and Ninjinian for sure, but feel free to add more! How about some how Kalin becomes a astronaut. I also really want Administrator Kai as a astronaut. -- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 17:12, 31 August 2009 (UTC) * I'd like it if Willy the Penguin was a part of this. --Screwball86 17:48, 31 August 2009 (UTC) * Crow possibly? I'm making more characters very soon. Help! -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 17:57, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Shuttles * Spacescraper -- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 17:12, 31 August 2009 (UTC) * Tops Rocket -- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 17:12, 31 August 2009 (UTC) * Rocketshuttle (Rshuttle for short) * Cookie-Shuttle xD. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 17:57, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Rivals Misc. * The UTR Space Group will also send UTR Free Republic astronauts and shuttles into space. -- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 17:12, 31 August 2009 (UTC) East Pengolia Organistation * East Pengolia Space (EPS) -- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 17:12, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Owner * It's owned completly by the Governant. -- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 17:12, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Astronauts * Parodies of Soviet astronauts. -- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 17:12, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Shuttles * Penguinspace -- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 17:12, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Rivals * PASA, and the West Pengolia space team. -- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 17:12, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Misc. Pengnik 1 (Parody of Sputnik 1, probe)-- Sanchonachos RULZ!! -- The Maple Leaf Forevah!! 21:00, February 7, 2010 (UTC) West Pengolia Organistation Owner Astronauts Rivals Misc. Dorkugal Organistation Owner Astronauts Rivals Misc. Geek Empire Organistation Owner Astronauts Rivals Misc. South Island Organistation Owner Astronauts Rivals Misc. Skydale Organistation Owner Astronauts Rivals Misc. Waiting List If you want a state, organistation, or nation to have it's own group, add here! * UCSN and the Imperial Forces -- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 17:12, 31 August 2009 (UTC) *South Island and Skydale--''Tidalwave11, just surfing the waves, three times a week'' 16:21, September 1, 2009 (UTC) **I approve. South Island have enough tech, and Eastern Kanta Penguins like to explore, and they'll trade with the Southern Kanta Penguins for the tech. -- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 16:26, September 1, 2009 (UTC) * Frosian might work to have a seperate space agency, since it's a powerful country that could break away from USA... [[User:DZGuymed|''DZGuymed is Teh CRUSHER]]~~[[User talk:DZGuymed|Feel the flames!]] 22:54, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Misc. ''For stuff like the ISS parody, add here! Comments